A Mother's Touch
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: It is December 2022 and Lily Luna Potter is having boy trouble. Ginny comforts her daughter over her troubles but little does she know that Lily is pining over Scorpious Malfoy...


It was December 2022. Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter had come home from Hogwarts for Christmas. It was early morning and the Potter family were gathered round the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place having breakfast.

12 Grimmauld Place wasn't the same as it was back in Harry's fifth year. It had more of a warm atmosphere and was seen as a family home. The long black wooden table was replaced by a medium sized light brown wooden table with 8 matching chairs tucked underneath it along with a red and gold table cloth draped over it.

Harry was sitting at the head of the table in his Auror uniform whereas Ginny was sitting on his right hand side. Harry and Ginny had been happily married since 2001 and they were both heading into their early forties. Harry was head of the Auror department and was promoted just after their eldest son James was born. When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts back in the year 1999, she applied for the Chaser position arose within the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team and due to her incredible talent, they took her on. However, when Ginny fell pregnant with James in 2003, it left Ginny with no choice but to leave the team and start raising a family with Harry. Ginny left the team the match after she found out how long she had been pregnant through a midwife at St Mungo's. She was six weeks, coming on seven with James when she left the team. She spent the rest of her pregnancy eating food and watching muggle films as well as visiting Harry at work and the Burrow. Then on the 22nd March 2004, James Sirius Potter was brought into the world. Ginny was a full time mother for the next nine months until Ginny became _incredibly_ bored and lively and had decided she wanted something to do. That's when she applied to write for the Quidditch magazine and has been ever since.

James Sirius Potter sat at the other end of the kitchen table opposite his father. He had brown messy hair in which he had obviously got the messiness from Harry as well as having chocolate brown eyes like Ginny. His best friend was his cousin Fred Weasley who was the son of George and Angelina Weasley. They were in the same year at Hogwarts and have been joint at the hip since they were really little. James finished his final year at Hogwarts in July and has now taken over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred. However, they changed the name to **WP Wizard Wheezes**. The whole family thought it was the end of an era. Harry and Ginny definitely knew for a fact that James had inherited the Weasley's sneaky and crafty behaviour as James and Fred together reminded the whole family of Fred and George. Harry and Ginny couldn't believe that James was going to be 18 the following March, they still remembered bringing him home from the hospital.

Albus Severus Potter was a 15 year old boy who came into the world on the 4th August 2006. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts but it was safe to say that he was one of the youngest in his year. He was actually due on Harry's birthday but luckily, labour didn't interrupt Harry's birthday celebrations. Albus was the spitting image of Harry, well except for the glasses. Albus was a placid guy who thought wisely and only raised his voice when something or someone was really bothering him. He also tended to hide his emotions as well. Harry and Ginny could tell that Albus was going to be a calm baby as when he popped into the world, he only cried when taking his first breathes which had lasted for about a minute. When he was handed to Ginny in a white blanket, Albus absorbed his surrounding and was quiet as a mouse like nothing seemed to have bothered him. Unlike their youngest child…

Lily Luna Potter was born on the 22nd September 2008 and she came into this world sending loud wails throughout St Mungo's Hospital. She was the only daughter of Harry and Ginny, who was 14 years of age. She was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and was considered as one of the eldest in her year. She was the spitting image of Ginny but had her father's green eyes. Lily had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. She inherited Ginny's bold personality and was always competitive against her brothers. She also inherited Harry and Ginny's bad tempers. She could be very loud at times. Harry and Ginny thought that boys kept you on your toes but Lily…well she was something else!

However, Ginny noticed that since Albus and Lily had returned home for Christmas, something had been bothering Lily. It was a mother's instinct, she always told herself. Ginny looked over at her daughter to notice that she was picking at her pancakes. Ginny frowned. Maybe Lily wasn't feeling too good. Then she reminisced back to the second wizarding war, during the time when Harry, Ron and Hermione were hunting horcruxes whereas Ginny was stuck at Hogwarts with the Carrows. She had the scars to prove it. Furthermore, Ginny lost her appetite which was mainly down to her worrying about Harry and whether he was okay.

Ginny got dragged away from her thoughts when a brown owl tapped at the kitchen window.

"Post's arrived," James announced as he jumped out of his seat and opened the window. He took the letters off of the owl before he flew away.

Lily's head shot up almost immediately from her pancakes as she watched James determinedly walk back over to the table with a handful of letters in his hand.

"Have I got any?" She asked eagerly.

"Patience Lily," James tutted. "You hoping for a letter from your boyfriend?" He teased, smirking that famous Weasley smirk. It always reminded Ginny of Fred and George. Harry gave James a hard facial expression before softening as the family watched James hand out the letters to who they were addressed to one by one.

Then, when the last letter was handed to Ginny, Lily's face had begun to pale. Everything seemed to have been going in slow motion for the youngest Potter child. It had only been five days since she had returned from Hogwarts with her brother Albus and she already felt hunger for a letter from a certain Slytherin.

"Who's the letter from sweetheart?" Harry asked Ginny lovingly.

"My brother Charlie's finally getting married," Ginny squealed. Seeing Ginny excited made Harry smile. All of the Weasley children had been married off and had already had children of their own, except for Charlie. He announced a couple of years ago that he was seeing someone in Romania three years ago but he was more focused on his dragon studies.

"That's brilliant news," Harry smiled.

"So Uncle Charlie has finally found the _perfect_ dragon?" James joked in which resulted in his mother scowling across the table at him.

"Does that mean that we have to travel to Romania?" Albus whined.

"I expect so since Lisa is Romanian," Ginny nodded. She sighed exasperatedly, "I think that might upset mum." She began to mumble.

All of a sudden, Lily burst out of her chair and stormed out of the kitchen. The family looked towards the kitchen doorway where Lily had just walked through and heard her bashing her way up the staircase.

"Lily would normally love the sound of a wedding," Albus commented. "She likes to travel too!"

"Yeah well maybe little Lily is focusing on her own love life right now eh Al?" James nudged Albus knowingly.

"No, she's too young to be focusing on boys," Harry said adamantly. He turned to his wife, "Isn't she?!"

Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed. Ginny grinned as she watched her husband walk over to the kitchen worktop and put his plate and coffee mug in the washing up bowl. She stood up and came up behind Harry, wrapping her arms round his waist.

"She's 14 years old," Ginny added, softly.

"That's still too young," responded Harry, stubbornly. "She's my baby girl."

Ginny smiled at that. She giggled, "I was dating Michael Corner when I was 14."

"Yeah but that's different."

Ginny laughed, "How in Merlin's name is that different?"

"It just is."

Ginny sighed, "Lily's growing up, Harry. She's young, yes, but it was going to happen someday."

"Alright fine," Harry huffed. "But Lily's not getting married until she's like 30."

Ginny chuckled, "Whatever you say dear."

Ginny managed to catch Harry's lips with hers as they shared a tender kiss. Harry smiled softly as they pulled away, "I better be getting to the Ministry. There's this report that I need to finish."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," Ginny nodded, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I'll go and talk to Lily."

Harry nodded before kissing his wife one last time. Throughout the kiss, all that could be heard was James' gagging sounds. Ginny smiled timidly at Harry and made her way up the stairs. Harry turned to his two sons and noticed that they were eating quietly. Harry rolled up this morning's Daily Prophet and clipped James round the head with it as he passed whilst making his way to the fireplace, where he would floo to the Ministry.

"Ow," is what Harry could hear escape from James' lips as he departed the kitchen.

Ginny crept up the staircase of 12 Grimmauld Place. Once she had reached Lily's bedroom, Ginny gently pushed the door open to find her red headed child sitting up against the headboard of her bed, with her legs tucked up against her chest and hugging a red pillow tightly. It reminded Ginny of when she use to get upset over Harry. But she would always say that it was worth it in the end.

Ginny let out a sigh and slowly walked into her daughter's bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked over to Lily's bed and perched herself on it.

"It's a boy am I right?" Ginny enquired, but Lily didn't say anything nor battered an eyelash. "Blink once for yes or twice for no." Ginny grinned a little, but Lily being her stubborn self didn't respond at all. Ginny let out a sigh, "Oh come on Lils, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I shouldn't have sent him that flammin' kiss in that letter," Lily muttered frustratedly.

"To who?" Ginny frowned.

Lily rolled her eyes, "This boy at Hogwarts."

"Ooohh who's the lucky guy?" Ginny teased.

Lily tutted, "I don't think that he thinks he's lucky. I could just be some girl who he likes to hang around with." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Well, sometimes I think that he likes me and then sometimes I think that he doesn't," Lily frowned. "For example, _now!_ He hasn't even responded to my letter."

"It could be hard for him to write back darling," Ginny suggested. "Or he just hasn't got it in him yet. I mean, when your father and I were getting together, it took me until I was in fifth year for him to _**finally**_ notice me. When I first knew him, I couldn't even be in the same room as him let alone talk to him. I wasn't myself. Then, your aunt Hermione told me to be myself, date other people, enjoy myself then maybe your dad would notice me. And he did," Ginny smiled as she reminisced to when she was a teenager again.

"Oh don't you worry mum, I'm not some girl who goes googly eyed over a boy," Lily smirked. "I keep it cool. I'm always myself so then people can accept who I am, and if they don't like me the way I am then screw them!"

Ginny chuckled, "Good for you baby! And if this guy can't accept the way you are, then he knows where the door is and you know that it wasn't meant to be."

"How do you know once you meet the right one?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Oh you'll know!" Ginny beamed excitedly, remembering when she first fell in love with _**her**_ chosen one.

"But how?" Lily rolled her eyes at her mother's giddiness. Lily found it embarrassing how her mother was a full grown adult but could still get excited over the littlest things. "Give me an example."

"The one is the only person you think about and no one could ever replace them. You can never get those feelings anywhere else with anyone apart from that special someone. They send shivers up your spine and give you goose bumps whenever they're near you." Ginny began dreamily as she remembered how her and Harry fell in love before and after the war, "And their kisses. It's better than anything you could even imagine, even better than fire whiskey. It's like a blissful oblivion."

"Well I just have to get to the kissing first!" Lily huffed. Everything her mother was saying to her reminded her of that certain Slytherin student.

Ginny smirked, "Oh I'm sure it will happen!"

"Mum, is it bad that this guy is a couple of years older than me?" Lily wondered. "He's in the same year as Al."

"That's not a problem," Ginny shook her head. "Your dad's older than me. As long as he treats you right and you wait until you're of age." She added sternly.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm just saying," Ginny pointed out. "How about me and you go to Diagon Alley, have some girly time, and make a day of it. The boys will be alright here. We can even invite Aunty Hermione and your cousin Rosie if they're not doing anything?" Ginny suggested. "Forget about boys for one day."

"Yeah that'll be nice," Lily smiled.

"And don't owl that boy anymore. Play hard to get, make him wait," Ginny advised.

Lily nodded understandingly before Ginny pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her scalpel. "You'll always be my baby," Ginny added softly.

Lily would always be Harry and Ginny's baby. She was their youngest as well as their only daughter and they would do anything to protect her. They loved her so much. However, little did Ginny know that her daughter was talking about Scorpious Malfoy…

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is how I think that Ginny and Lily's relationship would be as Lily grows up. This is my first Harry Potter next generation fanfiction and I have quite enjoyed writing it. However, this is only a one shot but I am planning on writing more Harry Potter fanfictions soon. I'm currently in the progress of writing a really long one shot of Harry and Ginny's wedding :) Anyway, I would be really grateful if you could leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviews really give me the inspiration to write more ;D Thank you! x_


End file.
